


Sugar, Spice, and all things Bright and Wonderful

by Minamino Haruka (Minamino_Haruka)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Parallel Moon, Polyamory, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamino_Haruka/pseuds/Minamino%20Haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random <b><i>SAILORMOON</i></b> drabbles featuring what is fast becoming my OT3. Or, Chibiusa has so big a heart, that she has more than enough room for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by [this Tumblr post](http://unbreakmydreams.tumblr.com/post/67847303200/i-turned-a-fanfic-idea-that-wont-leave-my-mind) and a ficbunny that wouldn't leave me. Also found on FF.net where I'm ~harukaminamino.
> 
> Also, just throwing these things out there: 
> 
> 1) I was playing around with making Lady Serenity's nickname "Rennie" or "Rini," but I actually hate the American dubs of **_SAILORMOON_** , and my very first best friend in school was named Lady (while she's got a [great pedigree](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucio_D._San_Pedro), she's also [kinda famous in](http://ladysanpedro.com/flutterby/) [her own right](www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1c0wXlCsXg%0A) and I'm right proud of her), so for now "Lady" has stuck. 
> 
> 2) There may be random references to other fandoms on occasion. 
> 
> 3) This will usually not be beta'd (I welcome beta editors!), and some lines have been changed from [the original posted on my Tumblr](http://ligayaharukadiwata.tumblr.com/post/68147349640/unbreakmydreams-i-turned-a-fanfic-idea-that).
> 
> Sorry, I KNOW I promised to post the next installment of my Steve x Darcy fic, but it's just not happening and I don't know why. DX

Sailor Saturn and Helios looked on at the beaten princess in black. With piercing red eyes and a permanent snarl on her lips, Lady Serenity — or Black Lady, as she preferred to be called right now — didn’t let something like being tossed by an energy ball stop her from getting annoyed. Who did these two think they were, trying to stall her from destroying the controls that kept the Time Gate locked now that Sailor Pluto was no longer around to guard it? They were but flies, she knew. Her power surged in her veins, the wand at her left hand glowing a bright yellow.

"Maiden, we know you’re in there somewhere…" the fair-haired, white garbed man with the horn called out softly. He stretched his hand out to her, his eyes crinkling as he tried out a smile. "Please don’t fight us, we’re only here to bring you home."

"Home? Really? Where I’ll be imprisoned for wanting to live a life of my own? Where I’ll be nothing more than a chess piece that the Queen can use and then hide when she no longer needs me?" she spat, acid in her words. 

"No," the dark-haired, long-limbed girl beside him shook her head. She bore almost the same smile, though her eyes were gleaming as she gently brought her Silence Glaive down one side, walking closer to her. "Home, Usa-chan … where you and Helios and I can enjoy being together without worrying about getting the Time Stream all screwed up." 

"Where  _we_  can carve out the lives we want for ourselves,” he nodded firmly.

Why wouldn’t they give in to the urge to smile that was showing so plainly on their faces? Was this how it was going to be now, now that she was already playing diplomat and soldier and Crystal Millennium Princess? Back then, _back then_ , the three of them could tumble together and not care about shoes flying or skirts and shirts bouncing, could stay up into the wee hours of the morning talking about anything and nothing at all. It all seemed so long ago, and yet it had only been a freaking _month_ since she had had her coming-of-age party, and but a year since she took her last trip through the Time Gate. (But Plu was there then, not being reborn through the Galaxy Cauldron, and _then_  the Gate had also held Mamoru and Usagi and Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa and hell even Shingo-niichan…) 

"Usa … Lady Serenity …   _Lady_ …” Sailor Saturn said, leaning forward into Black Lady’s space, her fingers seeking the rose-haired princess’ arm. Her eyes darted around. “I know what that’s like, to be used as a means to an end. I know what it feels to not belong anywhere, at any time.  _You know that_ , right?”

Lady hated that she and this Guardian knew each other so well, in many ways that even the Queensguard did not know the Guardian of Death and Rebirth (not the ones that raised her, not the ones that saved her) and yet she was still duty-bound to the Queen, Lady’s own mother.

Helios soon stepped forward, leaning over them both. “Lady, we understand … it can’t be easy holding all of the Kingdom and its principalities on your shoulders.” His eyes drew half-shut, then he brought them up to her face again. “And even if we don’t, can we at least convince you that we’ll be around to hold your shoulders up?”

She blinked in surprise, but that was soon chased away by frustration, because even if he had been her father’s guardian priest (with release from duties only granted by their powers upon the King’s death since it was his essence that had kept the priest alive), he was willing to again be indentured into service for  _her_ and under her. 

When it became clear that Black Lady wouldn’t budge, the priest straightened up and gently held Sailor Saturn by the waist. “She doesn’t know we’re here, you know … we just hoped we could at least make you reconsider,” the Guardian of Death and Rebirth sighed.

Helios shook his head, smiling sadly. “She’ll come around.”

As they began to walk back to the Palace, she realized something: could she ever say no to these two, when they left her parents’ employ — those same parents who they owed much of their lives to — just to run after her?

Before she knew it, Black Lady was bringing herself up to stand and walk towards them. The motion didn’t go unnoticed. 

"About time!" Saturn grinned in triumph, placing her left hand over her hip. The priest beside her simply beamed, his hand stretching out for their dearest Lady once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No powers, and everyone's got black/brown hair mostly, but still 2 girls and a boy revolving around each other. You can call this "Parallel Moon"-verse. 
> 
> Also, this goes out to all big sisters out there, like me. XD;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting any positive feedback to come out of my initial drabble! Thank you, thank you. ♥ ♥ ♥

Usagi sighed as Kousagi set up shop with the family cats right where her group science project was. It was in the shape of a miniature city, with miniature lights and a functioning train, for this year's science class.

Seriously, Hikaru had outdone himself this time. Who else builds a Maglev-powered train out of scratch for a group project in _9th grade_?! At least the results definitely calmed Papa right down from blowing a fuse over the two of them being together, the physics nut that he was, so she was going to call that a win. Really, she did feel bad for Hotaru because Papa made her seem like a third wheel when she was just as happy to contribute her geeking over megalopolises to the project which seemed to grow into ridiculous proportions. Usagi was just glad it fit on a 1-meter table at this point, which was pretty much their living room coffee table. 

So her secret boyfriend and secret girlfriend were huge science nuts, no big deal right? This year was going to be aces since they were allowed to choose lab partners and groupmates, and she was determined to take every chance she could get together with both of them.

"Come on, Kousagi, can't you play anywhere else?!" she groaned as her baby sister let Luna, Artemis and Diana poke, prod and sniff around the mini-Tokyo Tower. "We need to submit it to class tomorrow!"

The cats simultaneously hissed and bared their teeth at her, which made her cringe. Her sister turned mournful large eyes at her, "But nee-chan, look! They said they wouldn't break it!"  

What the heck?! Stupid cats. 

Good thing the bell rang, and Hotaru entered, shuffling her shoes to the side of the doorway before running to her and trying to wrap her arms around the diorama as best she could - except, she still hadn't hit her growth spurt yet, so that wasn't particularly much. She began yelling, "No! Scoot! Get off our city! We need to get that 1.0 GPA so I can go on scholarship and this is my ticket to that 1.0!" 

She turned her eyes to Usagi, just as threateningly as the cats who scampered all over her and Kousagi. "Dammit, Usa, why's your house a cat cafe anyway?!"

Usagi groaned again. "Number one, no, we did not turn the house into a cat cafe, Mama's had Luna and Artemis _before I was even freaking born_ , come on. And two, _you_ try having a baby sister!" She got hit in the eye by ... Luna or Diana, she just wasn't sure. "Owww! Hey, quit it!"

Kousagi blew a raspberry, "Oooooh, bad words and cat hate! I'm gonna tell Mama!"

"Thank god I don't have a sis-"

"Don't you dare-!"

Before she knew it, Artemis had landed exactly on the mini-railway with a crash. Hikaru's pride and joy crumbled into wires and plastic pieces under the weight of the fat male cat. 

Kousagi gasped in horror. Hotaru just gaped, unable to react. The other cats just shook their way down from her and looked at her with their tails up, as if daring her to make her move. 

Usagi shook with anger - that was _five nights_ of hard, complicated work, dammit, and submission was _tomorrow_! 

She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then tried to get her voice as even as possible. "Kousagi, I'm going to count to ten. Please take the cats away now and _get out_. I don't care where you go, but if I see you with them after ten, not even Mama and Papa can help you. Got it?"

Kousagi, already teary-eyed, nodded and grabbed all three of the hissing cats and ran off by the time Usagi reached "five," yelling "I'm so sorry nee-chan!"

Usagi began babbling in a rising panic to Hotaru, "Look, I'm sorry Hotaru... clearly we should've kept this with you, your place would've been better choices for this since your mamas don't have pets like we do, I shouldn't have insisted-"

Hotaru just deflated, which made Usagi turn her girlfriend's face to her, "Come on, hon, please, talk to me...? I'm sorry, I'm so SO sorry!"

Of course Artemis chose that exact moment to spring back inside from god-knew-where, insisting on being cute. "Dammit, you stupid tabby!" Usagi yelled, throwing her slipper at him.

Except the footwear didn't hit him, but her boyfriend instead, judging by the pained moan he let out. "Ow, Usa, is that how you say hello now?!" And then _that_ was drowned out by Kousagi running around with the cages holding Luna and Diana, using her tiny knobbly legs to try and catch Artemis with little success.

Well, today just kept getting better and better.

Hotaru grabbed Usagi's arm, digging her nails into the skin as she sniffled. Usagi winced but steeled herself and turned to Hikaru. "I'm sorry, Hikaru... hon, stupid Artemis fell on our project, it was all my fault, I couldn't keep Kou-"

Before Usagi could continue, Hikaru gathered her and Hotaru up into his arms and planted kisses on their foreheads. They could feel him shaking as he held them close for a good minute or two.

Then he drew back, sighing, "It's gonna be okay, alright? Now, this doesn't mean that I am not mad or frustated, Usa, because I kind of am, because I also _really_ need that scholarship since my sisters aren't exactly making big money at the temple and at their temp jobs right now, but I know your cats are stupid and your family is weird about pets, and right now we need to _get this done_ , so let's work on fixing what we can, okay?"

Usagi nodded. Hotaru nodded too, taking a deep shaky breath. "Okay. Okay."

Kousagi stepped in shyly, hands now free of cats behind her. "Nee-chan... I-I wanna help... I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't listen, so..." Her eyes were still wet and she stood ramrod straight, scared of what her sister might say. 

Usagi tried, really, really hard, to smile at her sister, to tell her everything would be alright (she could tell the kid was sorry, and she wasn't a heartless big sister). Unfortunately, the younger girl shrank back when she smiled. 

Hikaru sighed, kissed his girls in the cheeks, and walked over to Usagi's younger sister. "You know, Kousagi-chan, that's really sweet of you," he said, patting Kousagi's pigtailed head, "but right now you would be more helpful if you could keep the cats away from us for the rest of the day, and all of the night. Is that okay?"

Kousagi nodded, bobbing her head so fast, sniffling a bit. "Un! Thank you, Hikaru-niichan!" She ran off, again scooping Artemis who hid by a corner licking his front paws, toward the direction of the garage where the cats' cages were in days when Usagi brought group work home.

Hikaru shook his head and walked toward his girlfriends. Hotaru, who was watching the exchange, had by then managed to get her tears and sniffling down by wiping her eyes and nose repeatedly on her long-sleeved top.

"Dammit, Hikaru," Hotaru grumbled, but fondly, "you really are a unicorn."

Hikaru shrugged and rolled up his already short sleeves, exposing his lean muscled shoulders. "Well, the day's wasting, we better get moving!" Then he turned to Usagi and said pointedly, "By the way hon, you owe me a ton of recommendations from your dad and your mom. And they better not be getting on my case for taking you out "

Usagi just grabbed and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Consider it done! Thank you so much hon! D'ya hear that Hotaru?!"

Hotaru just shook her head and shrugged. Usagi grabbed her into a kiss as well. "Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon here is that because Usagi and Mamoru chose to live normal civilian lives, which is the set up for "Parallel Moon," Chibiusa/Usagi and Hotaru have lost their memory of being Sailor Soldiers. This also means that by some miracle (that I have no patience explaining), Helios is reincarnated into Hikaru, who with the Maenads help run a small temple inherited from the family, with no memory of being Endymion's guardian priest. My headcanon for is that the Maenads, who are his sisters in this universe, also work part-time in a nightclub as kyaba-jo (my gyaru is showing) since the daytime hours don't allow for that, and in any case Helios/Hikaru would usually keep watch during the night unless he's got group projects with Chibiusa/Usagi and Hotaru. Here the OT3 are all in a secret relationship, have been since 7th grade, because damn Mamoru-Papa is a hypocritical jerk looking out for his favorite baby girl, haha. Finally, just like Usagi and Shingo in the original _**SAILORMOON**_ , there's a five-year gap between Chibiusa/Usagi and Kousagi, so while Kousagi is not stupid she can definitely be a brat.


End file.
